


my love isnt fire

by MarrowInTheBone



Series: bad poetry (with feeling this time) [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aromantic, Free Verse, Friendship, Gen, Platonic Love, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 17:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15953729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarrowInTheBone/pseuds/MarrowInTheBone
Summary: my love for you isnt a fire





	my love isnt fire

my love for you isnt a fire  
because though a flame may burn with intensity  
it will eventually die down and be quenched  
my love for you is the earth  
a solid stable foundation supporting us  
more immortal than you and i  
one that blooms and flourishes and grows  
rather than burning what we already have  
so please my friend  
do not be wary to sit beside me on the soil  
and watch the sky scroll by


End file.
